Viperina
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Master Fu, left with no alternative after Ladybug appears to be busy, let's Chat decide who should have the Snake Miraculous. However, there's a small problem with that - he knows exactly who he thinks deserves it - Marinette! But he doesn't know that she's already Ladybug... and now, Marinette will have to juggle having two kwamis at one time! ...What could possibly go wrong?


_**Viperina**_

Adrien didn't expect to get any phone calls at all today; it was a Saturday, after all. A free day for him, for once - he had one of these every so often, and boy did it feel good. He had already made his decision of what he wanted to do - he wanted to hang out with his band. He felt like he hadn't gotten to properly know Luka yet, and he really wanted to. Also, Juleka, Rose, and Ivan had suggested the genius idea of laser tag in their group chat, so he figured "why the heck not?".

Today was a particularly warm day too - he was making a risky maneuver by not wearing his jacket in public, and he knew it. But he was independent! Free for the day! He could make his own choices!

The Gorilla was driving him to the mall, which made him happy. He could talk about... literally, anything, and he would just listen and let him talk. He loved his bodyguard sometimes.

"I think we're here," Adrien said. "Drop me off here?"

The Gorilla nodded, and pulled over to let Adrien out. After thanking him, Adrien walked off into the mall - surprisingly, he didn't get recognized immediately. Either that, or he was just surrounded by casual fans - Thank God! Today was looking so bright already!

And once he got to the laser tag place, his band mates greeted him. "Adrien! You came!" Rose said cheerily.

"I can't believe I actually got a day off!" he laughed.

"Ready to head on in?" asked Luka to the gang. "Don't worry, Adrien - I'll walk you through it."

"Thanks Luka," Adrien said. "You're the best."

"No prob, man," Luka smiled.

He was so chill - Adrien really admired Luka; he seemed like such a cool individual. He looked forward to knowing him better.

"Hey, dingus, let's go already!" Juleka said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Luka laughed at his sister. "Sheesh, I don't know what's wrong with her today. So impatient."

"Shut up, alright?" Juleka said, chuckling lightly - just because they were close didn't mean they wouldn't roast each other. In fact, it only made sure of it.

The five went into the laser tag arena, and after enough people piled into the lobby, the gang was ready to play.

"I'll show you all the best hiding places and vantage points," Luka said. "Stick close and you'll be fine."

"Great!" Adrien said.

"I won't let any hidden fangirls tackle ya, man," Ivan said.

"Thanks Ivan," Adrien smiled and laughed - at least he knew he could always count on Ivan for protection.

"Alright, red team head on in!" the employee said.

The red team - which all of Kitty Section was on - began to file into the dark room.

"Holy heck, this is DARK!" Adrien said.

"That's the point," Juleka said. "And that's how they get you - sneaking up in the darkness."

"Though we can see them," Ivan said. "And they can see us. We're literal walking targets."

"Not having this debate right now," Juleka muttered.

Ivan and Rose just shrugged with one another. Adrien was sticking close to Luka, making sure to catch all his tips and tricks.

"And over there, you see that corner? That's one of the best spots on the map," said Luka. "I'll be there a lot - its a good vantage point."

"Got it," Adrien nodded.

Suddenly, the dubstep kicked in - Adrien felt like his ears were about to explode. He was used to loud sounds thanks to Rose's singing voice and Juleka's bass (also the explosions and wreckage akumas caused), but this was a whole new level of loud!

"JEEZ!" Adrien exclaimed, nearly activating his cat-like reflexes.

"Loud, isn't it?!" Juleka exclaimed. "That's what makes it fun! They never see it coming!"

"See what coming?!" Adrien shouted back.

But the girls and Ivan had already abandoned Adrien and Luka. "C'mon Adrien! Let's get up there!" Luka motioned.

The two went to Luka's recommended spot, and took cover - already, a kid had walked right past them and not even seen them.

"Get him Adrien! He won't know what hit him!" Luka said.

Adrien took aim, and fired - he had gotten his first laser tag hit!

"I-I did it!" he exclaimed happily. "I actually did it!"

"That's it!" the teen rocker exclaimed proudly.

Suddenly, Adrien felt his phone vibrating - who the hell could be calling him? Now, of all times?

"Dammit," he muttered. "Luka, I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but I've got a call to answer. Can you cover for me?"

"Okay, I'll keep watch," Luka nodded. "I gotcha Adrien."

Adrien expressed his gratitude, and then picked up. "Kinda a bad time!"

"Adrien! You must come at once!" the caller said.

"M-Master Fu? Is it an emergency?" asked Adrien, concerned something may have happened to Ladybug.

"No, not really, just come as quick as possible!" Master Fu said, before abruptly hanging up.

Adrien sighed... of all days to have a Miraculous problem, why today?

"Luka, I'm so sorry, but I gotta split," Adrien said. "Just got a call about my... uncle! He's sick, needs taking care of."

"Damn, sorry dude," said Luka. "But don't sweat it. We'll hang out again soon!"

"Thanks man, you're awesome," Adrien smiled. Luka gave him a salute, before the two went their separate ways.

Adrien almost forgot to take off his vest before exiting... that wouldn't have been pretty.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Master Fu?" Chat asked.

"You know you can de-transform here, right?" Master Fu chuckled. "You are in no danger here, Adrien."

Adrien nodded, and proceeded to de-transform. "So, why exactly did you call me here? I'd imagine Ladybug would be your first choice for this kinda stuff, y'know."

"I do know, but for some reason, she doesn't seem to be available today," Master Fu answered. "So. I have come to you instead for this extremely important assignment."

"Ooh! Important assignment! I love those!" Adrien said. "Well, only when they aren't to do with fashion. What is it?"

"I need you to find a new Miraculous wielder," said the elder guardian. "Specifically, one to wield the Snake Miraculous."

"May I see it? And possibly be introduced to the kwami?" he asked politely.

"Of course!" Master Fu said. Plagg appeared to be increasingly happy, and Adrien wondered why.

It became apparent once he saw the two kwamis reunite - apparently, Plagg was an old friend of this guy. "Sass! How ya doing, dude?"

"Plagg, my guy, what's up?" Sass said, sounding like a relaxed surfer. "Been at least a few decades since I saw ya, bub."

"Too long, man! I've needed kwami interaction so badly - get a load of this, my current owner is so confined its crazy!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Plagg!" Adrien chided.

"Dude, that's like... not cool," Sass said. "Sorry about that man."

"Its alright, Sass," Adrien said. "You get used to it, y'know? And plus, as annoying as he is, I can always talk to Plagg."

Sass chuckled. "He can be a bit of an ass sometimes, I know."

"Speak for yourself!" Plagg fired back, before he remembered how chill Sass was. "...Alright, you win that round."

"_Anyway,_" Master Fu said loudly, "Adrien? Do you have a feeling you know who would be worthy of the Snake Miraculous and Sass? We would need someone who can be calm, collected, and relaxed - but also crafty, and skillful. Preferably someone in your age range too. They'd need to be strong and confident as well, as all wielders should be."

Adrien didn't need to think twice when he thought of the exact person for the Miraculous.

"Master, I've got it!" he said. "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Have you heard of her?"

Master Fu nearly choked on air - Ladybug? With _Sass_?! How would - or could - that work?! He had to divert Adrien's choice, somehow...

"Uh-Uh, I-I really don't know if she would be the best choice, Adrien!" Master Fu cautioned.

"Why not?" Adrien asked, his face drooping. "She fits all the qualities you just listed."

The idea of fighting alongside Marinette AND Ladybug had just come to his head - two of the strongest, most powerful girls in his life, fighting with him? Oh, that was the dream!

"W-Well, you... you see, Adrien..."

Suddenly, Master Fu remembered what had happened the last time someone had gotten two Miraculouses on accident - they had simply returned the secondary one, and he had found a new one no problem! He had always believed history to repeat itself, so why wouldn't it do the same here? Marinette was an honest girl - she'd probably return Sass, and then he could ask her to find a new Snake wielder!

"Actually... I do believe it will be fine," Master Fu smiled. "Sorry, I guess I lost my train of thought there. Go right ahead, Adrien!"

"Thank you, sir!" Adrien smiled. "You won't regret letting me choose Marinette, I promise!"

As he rushed out, transforming back into Chat Noir with Sass following close behind, Master Fu stroked his beard.

"I certainly hope so..."

Wayzz then flew out. "Are you sure that was such a good idea, Master?"

"I certainly hope so, Wayzz," sighed Master Fu. "I really do... otherwise, we could have a Miraculous mix-up on our hands."

* * *

Chat Noir felt freer than ever whenever he was whizzing through the city and leaping across rooftops - and, in addition to all that, not one of the people below knew he was Adrien Agreste! He could truly be free in this alter-ego of his.

It was a feeling he had learned to cherish... especially when it came to seeing Marinette.

For some reason, when they were first getting to know each other, she was so nervous around him - maybe because she was still so unsure of him? He didn't blame her, not much could be known about him on first impression. But later on, they had started to grow closer, and that made him so happy.

But the two connected on a whole new level when it came to him as Chat Noir - they cut up with one another like it was normal behavior for them, and it pretty much was at this point! They played video games, talked about their days, and she would even let him talk about his personal life issues (which he was vague enough with).

He really didn't understand how Chloe or Lila could dislike Marinette. She was the absolute best! A ton of people might be the best to him, but... Marinette was _the best._ Did that make sense?

Anyway, these thoughts of his seemed to make the time fly - he was at her house way quicker than he had expected to be. Knocking on her sunroof, she came out in very casual clothing - even with her hair down!

...Why did he suddenly feel his cheeks getting red?

"Why, hello there!" Marinette said, smiling. "Are you lost, Kitty?"

"Nonsense, Princess! Right where I should be, as a matter of fact!" he said happily. "May I come in?"

"How many times do I have to tell you - you can let yourself in anytime," she laughed. "Unless I'm sleeping. I prioritize any and all sleep I can get."

"Mood Princess. Mood," Chat said.

Marinette giggled, before moving over to the futon, and motioning for Chat to sit next to her. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well... I have a big question for you," Chat said, "you have the final say! I wanna get that clear right off the bat - this is entirely up to you. I'm just gonna ask a question, you answer however you like."

"Okay..." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Marinette... Princess, I wanted to ask you... would you like to-"

A series of taps on the sunroof suddenly interrupted him.

"What the-huh?!" Marinette said.

"Oh!" Chat said, silently swearing. "Sorry Sass! I'm coming!"

He opened the sunroof, and the snake kwami flew through. "Finally. Dude, I was wondering what the hell that was for."

"Sorry! I guess I forgot by accident..." said Chat.

Sass smiled. "S'alright kiddo. I don't blame ya - I am a new kwami to ya, after all."

"K-Kwami? Like, like your kwami? Plagg?" asked Marinette.

"Yes!" Chat answered. "That's... that's actually what I wanted to ask you. Princess..."

He then pulled out a brown octagon-shaped box, and presented it to her. She opened it, and inside was a aqua green bangle.

"Would you like to be the newest addition to the Miraculous team?" he asked.

Marinette was suddenly hit with a wave of confusion, stress, and just "WHAT"?

"M-Meep!" she squeaked. "I-I... I..."

"You were my first choice," Chat said. "So, while I know that the choice is completely and wholly up to you, I just thought I'd let you know that... out of most of the people I could've given this to, I'd trust you the most with it."

Marinette just _knew _Tikki was going to go off on her later if she accepted... but her poor Kitty! What would happen if she said no? He'd probably hate her forever-wait, no, too drastic. But he would be sad, that's for sure...

Pissed Tikki or sad Chat?

...She could deal with Tikki later.

"How could I refuse after that?" Marinette finally said, smiling up at him.

"O-Oh! Oh, Princess, this is great!" Chat said, hugging her. "Or should I say, purr-fect!"

"Don't make me regret my choice," Marinette laughed. "Okay... Sass, I need to know - what's my power?"

"Second Chance is what you say," Sass said. "For example - let's say, crap hits the fan, and Chat just gets flipping K.O.'d in a fight - we're talking badly K.O'd. Like, he could be dead. I dunno."

"Woah woah woah-" Chat said.

"But hey, with Second Chance, you can prevent that from ever happening!" Sass said.

"Seems useful enough," Marinette said. "Uhh... thank you for that presentation, Sass."

"No problem dudette," smiled Sass. "Now, in order to transform into your alter ego - your name, by the way, is Viperina - just say, 'Sass, scales on'. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Marinette nodded, slipping on the bangle - it was a little loose at first, but it easily conformed to her wrist.

_Tikki was going to have her head for this later, she knew it..._

"Sass, scales on!"

And with that, Sass was sucked into the bangle - Marinette felt herself being encased in spandex, but it felt a lot heavier this time. The snake suit must've been more armored than the Ladybug one, she assumed.

It was so bright, too... neon aqua-green was not a color she was used to at all.

However, when the transformation was complete, Chat's mouth was wide open.

"P-Princess... oh, ohoho, you look so cool!" he exclaimed.

Marinette immediately went to look at how the Viperina costume looked on her - and... was she liking it? She'd be lying if she said no.

"Ooh, this looks so cool on you!" Chat said.

Suddenly, there were sounds of a commotion outside - most likely, an akuma.

"Wanna take it for a test run?" he asked, stretching out his hand.

Marinette sighed... would Tikki murder he when she got back? Probably. But, what the hell - for once, she was gonna be a dumb teenager. Not a klutzy teenager - she was that on the norm, according to herself.

"Let's do it," Marinette nodded.

"Then come, my Princess!" Chat said, putting on a booming voice. "Together, us - as Viperina and Chat Noir - shall be unstoppable against the forces of-"

"You want me to de-transform right now?" she asked.

"...Let's just go," Chat nodded.

Marinette giggled profusely, and followed Chat out onto her balcony.

"So, here's a tip when jumping from rooftops," Chat said, "what you gotta remember is-"

"Woohoo!" Marinette exclaimed, leaping off of her balcony and onto a nearby roof. "You coming, Kitty?"

Chat sighed, and shook his head. His Princess was so cool.

"Coming!" he said. And with that, Viperina and Chat Noir took off after the akuma - he had no doubt that Ladybug would be joining them soon.

However...

Tikki had just flown out from behind Marinette's desktop monitor, and looked at the sunroof in confusion.

She couldn't say anything, really... except for one line.

"What the fu-"

* * *

**I hope ye enjoyed this little idea of mine! :D And yes, in case your wondering, Luka will eventually get the Snake Miraculous in the story. This is just my little fun take on the chaos that leads up to it. XD **

**So, Marinette's gonna have to deal with two kwamis for a while! I think that'll be entertaining to see... xD (And maybe... we'll get a Tikki/Sass fusion? Hmm... ;))**

**Anyway, if you guys liked it, PLEASE leave a review! They really encourage me to keep going, and I just love talking to you guys! :) Well, that's it from me for now! I'll see you guys soon! Thanks for reading - love you all! :D**


End file.
